


Drarry Microfic : Surprise

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Microfic, Surprises, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “The boy you ordered is waiting in your room, sir.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Kudos: 9
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Surprise'.

“The boy you ordered is waiting in your room, sir.”

Draco pushes past the house elf. Anxious for this young man to relieve him of his stress.

A grin forms on his face when he spots the young man waiting for him in bed.

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise, Potter?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
